Conventionally, there are cross belt sorters that convey a plurality of cells on a conveyance path and that also transfer an article in a direction orthogonal to a conveyance direction using a belt mechanism that is provided in each of the plurality of cells. The cross belt sorters convey each cell on which an article is loaded on a belt of its belt mechanism and transfer the article to a chute corresponding to a sorting destination of the article by driving the belt when the cell is adjacent to that chute. However, with priority given to prevention of an article from sliding off the belt during conveyance of each cell, it is difficult to reduce the radius of a curve of the conveyance path and to increase the conveyance speed, and thus there is a possibility that a reduction in size of the apparatus and an increase in processing speed thereof cannot be realized.